


Fun at Coney Island

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Kiss, Kids, M/M, picture prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Bucky takes Steve to Coney Island for the day.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: In a Flash, Of Elves and Men





	Fun at Coney Island

**Author's Note:**

> For In a Flash community - [](https://imgur.com/h96BXEq)

Steve never went to Coney Island until Bucky Barnes ‘saved’ him from some bullies one day. After that, they became as thick as thieves. It was inevitable that when they were teenagers, they go to Coney Island. Today was that day. 

“We gotta ride the Loop-o Planes!” Bucky told him as they boarded the train. Bucky somehow had money for their day of fun. Steve didn’t ask how. It simply didn’t matter. He was so excited that he was afraid he’d have an attack. Or worse. 

But he didn’t.

They rode all sorts of rides, Bucky flinging dimes and nickels as if he were a Rockefeller . They rode rides and ate hot dogs and drank soda all day. 

“Ready to ride the Loop-o Planes?” 

Steve nodded. He might be little but no amusement park ride was going to buffalo him! 

They got in the car as did some other kids, most of them bigger than Steve. He thought his heart might beat right out of his chest when they started. He felt Bucky take his hand, the one down between them on the seat. He squeezed Buck’s hand as the thing swing higher and higher. They both screamed, as did everyone else, when the car finally looped all the way over. 

Swoosh! Around they went! 

He never let go of Buck’s hand, not even when the ride was over and they got off. Not even when they went home after dark. Not even when they got to Steve’s apartment. Ma was at work and Bucky had to get home or his ma would wallop him. 

They stood outside the door and Steve was still holding Bucky’s hand. 

“Thanks, Buck! That was the most fun I ever had.” 

Bucky grinned and moved close, closer than he’d ever been. Steve looked into those eyes and felt something funny in his stomach and his chest. He started to close his eyes when Bucky kissed him, a touch of lips to his, nothing more. 

“See ya tomorrow, kid,” Bucky said and dashed away. Steve stood against the door for a long time. He finally reached up and touched his lips and went inside. 

He loved Bucky Barnes every day after that for his entire life.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
